


Pinpoint

by Person13



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gender Roles, Misogyny, Other, Plot with maybe porn?, Pre-Thor (2011), Sexuality, Slow Burn, Update tags as I go, oh look we bending the lore over here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person13/pseuds/Person13
Summary: An announcement has been decreed for the sacred city of Asgard. The call of all worthy archers willing to undergo four brutal rounds in hopes of being apart of the Warriors Three. News had spread far and wide, all except to Hertha's dreary town. Hertha takes advantage of this, by willing to run away disguised as a man in order to see if her hidden training would be worthy against Asgard's finest. Despite her motivations, danger is looming around every corner. In a particular corner, the black haired prince looks suspicious of this quiet competitor for reasons unknown to Hertha.What will the outcome be?Inspired by @PrincessAutumnArcher 'On the Wind' story!





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a concept I thought of. I came across @PrincessAutumnArcher story of 'On the Wind', which I would highly check out. The building of suspense along with such an interesting journey with the reader really spoke to me. Something about that story made me spout ideas of how different situations occur while following the general essence of the story. At first I was gonna never write this, but after a couple of days with it fluttering in my head I decided to try my hand at this. 
> 
> Do not fret, I did ask for permission. 
> 
> I wanted to be transparent in saying that you will not see Loki, or the "devil's tango" for a bit. And maybe a slow burn? Who knows what path my brain decides to go! Enjoy.

"Oh, come on you big oaf." Ernest, the twenty-three year old elderly horse, merely peered at Hertha for another slice of the half-cut apple she carried. He had stopped midway into the journey of going to the hidden pond a little far off from the village where her equipment lay in a bush. Upon being woken up in the dead of night, turned the lazy creature into a sour senior looking for payment for the long haul ahead. "Fine one more slice, then you can have the rest for being quiet."

"I knew it!" A familiar voice seethed behind Hertha. "Are you absolutely insane?!"

The person was revealed to be Eydis, as she furiously marched while her arms flinged branches away from her war path to Hertha. Quickly, the runaway cut a slice of the apple throwing it to the horse and putting the little dagger the thigh holster as she approached her friend._ Why is she even h- _

"You are gonna get yourself killed!" Eydis yelled once more to Hertha as the distance was quickly closing in to mere feet. "For such a smartass, you are the most stupidest and-"

"Shush! Wake the whole damn village won't you?" Hertha whisper-yelled to Eydis trying to calm down her friend in vain. "You shouldn't be here in the dead of night, it's dangerous for you! The wolves or wild hogs could easily-"

She scoffs.

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Eydis fumed as she hastily ripped her leather shoe off, gripping it so tightly, before launching it inaccurately at Hertha's face. It bounced off a tree. "Worrying about my safety when you're practically walking into a beheading!" She threw herself at Hertha with her arms in a crude manner. Hertha simply grabbed both of them with ease, gently shaking her a bit. They struggled with one another for a couple moments before Hertha pushed Eydis roughly against a tree. 

"Stop this, you act like a child."

"No, you." She huffed with tiredness as her fiery seem to exhaust itself. "Do you honestly think that this is going to go well? With you mere yards, dare I say feet, away from the Allfather himself?"

"How did you find out?" Hertha asked. "Overheard passing strangers in the shop heading east. It took me a few moments to figure it out. News does not travel fast around here, so it was a miracle that I did find out." Eydis rubbed her shoulder as Hertha eased her grip on Eydis slowly letting go of her, then moved behind to grab her shoe and her fallen blanket that slipped off during their quarrel. "I wanted to confront you if you were, since you were acting so weird lately, but I didn't want to give you any crazy ideas in case this wasn't it. So, I just staked out here for the past three nights to see if it was true."

"So you were going to just- what?- Stand here? Every night?" Hertha questioned incredulously. "That is a long time to simply test a theory."

"No. Not every night, you fool. I calculated the travel from our village to the sacred city, which is just about this week." Eydis huffed. "Hence why I am here, and because I know my best friend more than she knows her bow."

Hertha absorbed this information. Of course, Eydis was the smartest being alive to walk on Asgard. Even without telling her friend she was off to a journey of a lifetime to test her secret skill, Eydis would be fuming in front of her in only a night shift and a thick woolen blanket. Perhaps, Hertha undermined her friend's steadfast intelligence for nothing. Silence had slipped between the two companions as the timid night time creatures scattered around off in the distance as the yelling seemed to stop.

"What now? Still going to try and stop me? Do you have more shoes hidden in the blanket to throw at me?" Hertha mused.

"This is nothing to jest about. I understand that you strive to showcase your skills, but surely not so drastic and at such a high cost." Eydis implored. "I am sure there is competition in other towns to do this."

"What so they can laugh that I am a woman? And skills tend to truly come out when the challenge is so high." Hertha sighed and walked across to clutch at her friend's hands . "I am aware all of Asgard's finest will be there for the task. This is my chance at really seeing how much skill I truly have against them. I am aware this is a daunting journey with so many consequences for my impersonation of a man, yet I cannot think of any other way to do this. No one will sneer, harass, or jest as much if I disguise myself. Let us face truth, men's behavior will only be there. Better to hide, so that I may strike for my chance."

"Let us say you win. What then?" Eydis let go of Hertha's hands. "Will you reveal yourself in front of Asgard? Or are you doomed to strut around around in your father's baggy clothes and to bind your breasts forever? To always talk deep and stuff your pants?"

A pause permeated in the air.

"First, I do not strut." Hertha began, but stopped to think for a moment to formulate her words. "My reveal depends on the situation. The climate will tell of my safety."

"The climate? You are ready to live a life of lies-"

"I already do live a life of lies!" Burst Hertha. "Everyday in this forsaken village I live a lie, you of all people should know that. Everyday, I pretend to go gossiping and berry picking with you when I am just practicing my marks and swordplay. Picking up rocks I can carry to strengthen myself as you read from a book in the distance. Everyday, I pursue to test my skills for- anything- something that means value to me. That brings me not fame, or gold, or many suitors- but _honor_ of a warrior. Not forced to be a wife, or a mother. I understand that there is nothing demeaning in caring for a partner, or raising children. Those are very important roles, but I do not want to be told that those are my only options. At least you have chance of saving lives with medicine. Or owning a business."

"I mean-"

"Why so determined to steer me off for the one time I can be apart of something huge? Do my parents' attitudes of disapproval win you over into sabotaging me? Hindering me from my happiness?"

"No, I just-"

"Just what? Tell me one good reason why I should not do this since you are so smart. To not be an archer for the Warriors Three and defend Asgard. To not live regretting this decision for the rest of my life."

Eydis looked at Hertha.

Truly, plunged into Hertha's soul through the eyes of the secret archer in them that still clung on with such hope and passion, regardless of the discouragement from all around her, but her friend in front of her. Almost, if it was the first time nine year old Hertha told Eydis about finding her father's old bow in the barn, asking to go into the forest to try it out. Such shining gleam of proud curiosity mixed with naiveness poured in Herrtha's eyes that day. Like the enchantment of a spirit dived into Hertha as the question left from her mouth as it moved to be translated by Eydis' ears. From then on, she supported her, but hid the fear through smiles with words of encouragement. Hertha took that encouragement morphing from shaky steps of a beginner to an archer hitting her targets with such powerful precision along with an impressive skill in sword combat. Eydis looked, not with rationality or facts, with genuine intuition at the best friend she loved. A friend she deeply cared for. 

"I don't want you to come back home ready to be buried," Eydis swallowed with a lump lodged in her throat biting back her tears as she knew Hertha hated crying, "or to be completely crushed of your dreams. Slashed out with shame, humiliation, or despair. Do not want that tremendous fire of determination that I so adamantly admire to be doused out with degradation. I love you too much. I do not know what I'd do if saw that. How I can live knowing I let my friend walk into the flames of Hel and I did nothing to prevent it."

Gently, Hertha smiled. "I know you care about me a lot, or else I'd be awfully confused why you'd put up such a fuss with me going." Eydis rolled her eyes at this statement, quickly wiping a tear that had escaped. "I know you are scared by me pursuing my dream of being an archer, but I know you love me enough to let me enough to do it anyway. Lofty goals come with lofty challenges. You are not wrong to feel scared, angry, or both. Many people feel that about the unknown. I should know, I feel like that every morning."

Eydis was about to mutter something until Hertha interrupted her. "I have already made peace that this might end up horrendous, or that I may not win even the first round. Yet, I am marking this up as another way to review my strengths and weaknesses for the future. Chalk it up to an investment towards my career. Brush off the dirt from my shoulder and get up."

"What a dramatic way of doing it."

"Oh, hush. You know this is a good chance to do it. I also know as much as you are horrified of me going, you secretly want me to do it. And you are going to regret stopping me from going." Hertha looked at her friend for disagreement, but saw none so she kept going. "As I will regret not going either, and making you feel horrible about me not doing this in the long run. So, why don't we stop playing. Cut to the reality of the situation: I am going."

Eydis looked away from Hertha, while she peered up in the sky running her mind through the situation. She whipped her head back to the secret competitor that awaited her answer.

"Come. We are going to the pond since I assume that is where your stuff is. Wear men's clothes all you want, but your hair is going to give you away. I'll cut it the same way I cut my brother's hair."

"Oh, so you will make me not a person, but a monster. How delightful." Hertha ducked as Eydis threw a shoe at her.

-

"I assumed you did not tell your parents about this. What do you think they will do once they realize what has happened?" Eydis asked as she brought out her scissors, while Hertha was sitting on the grass next to the pond. The moon was at it peak overlaying the forest merging through the cracks of space that the leaves did not cover. Creating various width of beams of moonlight to hit the cool forest floor highlighting the bugs and small animals that dared to dart pass. Luckily, for Hertha's hair, the area surrounding the pond was clear of trees. 

"Obviously, they won't truly know what has happened. Only to find out that I am gone. I wrote them a letter saying I was headed South planning to open a business, or something of that effect should they hunt for me. Then, wrote that I haven't even told you so don't really bother on asking you. They will not have an inkling that I am heading North. Then, I left you a goodbye note too under the rock you usually sit on over there saying I will see you again. You should act a little surprise since I was kind of expecting that performance to really drive home the message."

"Well, I lie all the time to them, so what is the difference now." Eydis started her clipping. "I cannot believe you were not going to tell me."

"I did not want you to go crazy, and be angry at me for leaving." 

"Oh, well look what that did for ya."

"Ha ha," Hertha said sarcastically, "you know I now recall them wanting to recruit a court jester in the competition. Would you like to join?"

Eydis merely responded by tugging the last long piece of hair Hertha had in response before cutting it. Hertha rubbed her head to soothe it, but Eydis slapped her hand away to continue on cutting the top. Eydis contemplated other ways to poke holes through the competitor's plans in order for her start thinking about them during the journey to the grand city. 

"What are you going to do for money?"

"I saved up a lot of money over the years. I could tell I would always go on a journey like this, but never was the right time to leave." The real reason Hertha did not venture was to enjoy the company of Eydis for awhile longer. Always telling herself there was always another day to leave. Here she was, nineteen, finally leaving her rigid and traditionalist family for a life of uncertainty and adventure. It was exhilarating. "Guess now was a good time. I will have enough money to get to the capitol. Since they are feeding us and providing stables for horses, this leaves me a bit money to travel when I lose."

"Do not say that."

"What? Do not want to hear my financial plans?"

"No. That you will lose." Eydis continued on cutting but moved to the front.

"Thought you did not want me to win."

"I never said that. I merely pointed out the consequences of you winning." Eydis looked at Hertha tersely, then moved back to cutting and sighed. "You must remain positive, especially with an event such as this. And to be focused."

"Oh, to be positive in being surrounded with peacocking men that will try to woo every women they see." Smirked Hertha. "Perhaps I should hit them instead of my targets."

"That is not funny. You can get yourself killed with that talk. Don't jest about that"

"Really? That usually gets a lot of laughs at the gatherings."

"You know rightfully well you have not been to a gathering in five years." Eydis whipped around back finishing the final snips of the haircut. "What are you going to do about your monthly blood?"

"I brought extra rags and wool with me. Although, I mapped it out. I will not be getting it until three weeks after I arrive there. I will buy some herbs in the brothels to help prolong the bleeding as well."

"Would it not be suspicious that a man is buying that, and not their services?"

"I brought one of my light dresses to change into, and dispose of after I obtain them." Replied Hertha. "Please, can you stop this interrogating. I want to enjoy this grotty haircut, not your persistent nagging."

Rolling her eyes to her best friend's snickering, Eydis stopped for a second to think of what else to say. Nothing, but one thing. 

"I knew you were going to leave me someday you know."

Hertha remained quiet for a moment before replying. "I know you knew. This place never was for me... However, when we met when we were eight, I was so happy. Finally, I found a friend who likes me. You really made me feel like I could do anything I wanted. I do not know how I could ever repay you for that." Hertha smiled with fond gratitude, even though Eydis was now behind her doing the last snip of hair. 

"Simple, just live your life." Eydis said, observing any mistakes. There was an unevenness as the bottom. She went to fix it. "Will you ever come back to visit?"

"And face the wrath of my parents and nosy townsfolk? No, not for awhile." joked Hertha as she looked onto the dancing dragonflies going on the water towards their companions, some rapidly flying away with a zigzag trailing flying away into the night sky. "I do want to see you again someday though. You are my best friend. I would write to you while I am away, but that is too risky."

"What will be your fake name at the event?"

"Do not know yet."

"Huh. How about Hemming?"

"That is a terrible name." laughed Hertha. "I will figure something out as I go."

The last snip was heard, Hertha was ready to get up until Eydis put her hand on her shoulder behind Hertha and said stop.

"I know you do not like crying, or getting too emotional so I will try my best." Quietly said Eydis. "But I need to say what I need to say."

Hertha paused. "Go on..."

"I will go through the important stuff first." sighed Eydis as she at upright preparing herself. "First, I left some medicine with your equipment along with some food. Second, I know you will do fine. You are the most determined person I know. Do not let those idiots bring you down."

"Wow, that is no way to talk about the Allfather, or the court." Hertha said playfully in hopes of lightening the mood, yet she knew there was a wave of emotion to come. "Should I turn around to look at you, so you don't talk to the back of my head?"

"I will ignore that comment. And no, it will only make it worse so just sit still." Hotly said Eydis still behind her. "Since I was fifteen, I knew you were going to leave this village one day."

She continued, "I have prepared myself in hearing you tell me of your departure, or waking up to hear you had gone in the night. Honestly, I tell myself that every day, so I would not be so taken by surprise when it happens. And for the days you stay, I cherish them a bit more knowing you can't stand being here, but that you have stayed for me. Hush, I know you stay for me. Or else why would you still waste time here?" Tears had rapidly built up ready to burst as Eydis thickly cleared her throat to continue. "And for that I am so grateful. So grateful."

"Eydis-" Hertha started as she was about to turn around. Abruptly, Eydis quickly grabbed Hertha's shoulder urging her shoulders forwards. Hertha obeyed quietly.

"I know you hate crying." Moving her arms around the brown linen tunic to hug around Hertha's front just above her face. Mumbling through Hertha's now rugged hair long enough to her chin, Eydis continued in a shaky voice as tears cascaded down her face going into Hertha's hair. "But I cannot help cry anyway. I cry knowing you are going to leave me. I prepared everyday for this, yet it still hurts the same. I have to understand that your plans are to depart, and believe me, I want you to leave so that you may be happy in the long run."

Hertha sat still as a stone focusing on the rock across the pond where Eydis usually sits. Blinking back tears, while her jaw lay tense. For if Hertha cries, then she does not know if she could leave Eydis. Her heart wept inside letting all the doubt and sadness about leaving her companion pour out as she held it in for so many days that she shoved it deeper and deeper into the abyss of her soul so it would not surface. Nonetheless, it shot up like a vegetable in a stew boiling over a fire to showcase all the suspenseful emotions she had been through. She was in a vulnerable state with anyone to examine as she shares such a tender moment with her childhood friend. She disliked that as she knew many people in this village would take advantage of that, but not Eydis. 

"Now matter what," Croaked angrily from Eydis. "whatever happens in this event, or after, you will _always_ be my best friend. Whether apart of the Warriors Three or tried for treason, I will be behind you. Please, _remember that_."

Hot tears had now roam down Hertha's scalp as going down her back if it were not for Eydis' chest blocking their path. As if, the tears venture to go into Hertha's soul behind her that she so roughly tried to protect as she faced so much pain in her life. So much discouragement. So much disappointment. Eydis' tears were there melting into the barricades she had put up in her heart to shield from the arrows of harshness, instead the tears were a blessing from Eydis to venture to her fate, to her future of an archer. It was bittersweet, since the blessing costed so much for Eydis emotionally. For what cost was love? For what cost was a friend? In both their eyes, they knew it was priceless. It was to be cherished. 

While Hertha sat, Eydis had sobbed behind her confidant with reality of the situation to crashing through her in waves now, then later. To let it thoroughly out, so her facade would be perfect for the break of dawn, for a smoother lie to the townsfolk. To lie, so that her friend may find the joy in life. So much hurt was embedded in Eydis as she clutch to the remaining feel of holding her friend close. To absorb as much physical presence she get with these fleeting moments. Grasping Hertha with her own hands, the feeling of what would now be a ghost, a memory, of a childhood friend. She was hurting. Hertha knew this, but could not interfere or cry with Eydis lest she crumple with the bitter regret of breaking both their goals. The goal of Hertha going to the competition. 

So, Hertha did what she could only do.

She slowly rose her left hand up and held on to Eydis' arm until she was done crying. 


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Assault

Hertha absentmindedly fumbled with the cool stone hidden behind her tunic. The position of her hand feeling the ancient necklace made it seem like she was fiddling with her collar as she sat on a mossy rock behind the crowd swarming the balcony ledge with anticipation. Mind racing as the opening ceremony was minutes away. Here she was. In the prestigious city that gleamed with the glory of the mighty residents it held.

It had only taken a week, just as she planned it would, with the old horse often stopping for breaks or throwing tantrums for snacks. _What a lousy horse. No wonder father never bothered taking Ernest in the fields anymore, _she thought. However, she got their two days before the event giving her time to set up and relentlessly practice. She could not complain too much. 

Swiftly, she got up as soon as the regal trumpets introduced the arrival of the royal family. With dignifying slow steps came the Allfather, and Allmother gracefully flanking his side as they stood smiling at the crowd cheering and clapping below. Hertha squinted at the figures for a better look as she cursed herself for running late putting on her disguise causing her to be all the way at the back. In came the figures of the sons standing behind their father to the left. Cheers. Then, came the Warriors Three with Lady Sif, and that is when the crowd really belted their praises with whoops, shouts, and rapid clapping were mostly aimed at the Warriors Three. Hertha's ferocious woo was more directed towards Lady Sif. 

It was in this moment some men decided to climb on nearby trees to get a better look and hear as well. Hertha joined in the climbing escapade. She perched at the bottom branch of the tree eager to see Lady Sif more clearly. 

It was as breathtaking as Hertha imagined. 

The shield maiden's eyes were dark brown, as the branch Hertha sat underneath, scanning the crowds in the opposite direction of Hertha in either curiosity or vigilance. The lady warrior's hair shifted as she looked around more to reveal detailing on her armor with a precise elegance that could be mimicked only by a black satin fabric about to reveal a surprise. With hair so dark, it contrasted nicely with the polished silver of her armor as it shined creating smooth reflective edge to it. Analyzing more, the peeking leather glossed in the light with a rich red dye applied to it, moving with sturdiness indicating it would be hard to shove a sharp weapon through . With no noticeable scratches or chips in the magnificent armor, Hertha ogled at it proving that Lady Sif must either so skilled in battle that she barely comes out with a scratch, or that the warrior demonstrated her fearsome combat skills thus rewarded the strongest metals for war. 

_ This armor was not just for display_, Hertha ruled out, _if Lady Sif is like what I have heard, she'd be always in her fighting armor. _

Realizing her rudeness of drowning out King Odin's speech, Hertha drew her gaze back to the Allfather, but failed as Thor's bright red cape moved with the abrupt wind. If this event did not occur she would have not realized that the black haired prince gaze was somewhere in her direction as she was situated right of the crowd. 

Her heart seized up immediately. 

_Was the disguise not working?_

Worry plagued her until she realized he was not actually looking directly at her. Upon further observation, the prince observed in her vicinity looking around her with reserved boredom before looking straight ahead into the crowd. Eventually, his gaze went back to his father. Her heartbeat stopped beating rapidly before she chastised herself for her paranoia. If she kept this up her nervousness would give her away, rather than her actions. 

The ceremony concluded with a transition to the first twenty competitors moving forward to the grounds were the first round would be held with their appointed range slots that were numbered. The slots seemed to have been recently expanded upon to fit the sheer size of the people involved in the tournament. She could vaguely see score keepers waiting patiently in the slot as well as in the distance there was five targets all clustered around each other. She religiously remembered her number was eighty-three, and her slot was number three giving her a breathe to relax herself before going up to shoot.

It was a frenzy.

Maneuvering through the crowds, she went to her awaiting slot with what she assumed to be competitors forty-three and sixty-three in front of her stretching. More people starting to line up behind the disguised archer. Hertha did not dare look behind her as she tried maneuvering around the past two days trying not to look people in the eye or faces. Not to say she was around people since she was out in the secluded stalls forming a makeshift practice ground the palace provided, or secluding herself to her tent as much as possible. Less people to notice her feminine features that she grudgingly smudged with dirt, or hid with her hair. 

Inhaling and exhaling, she closed her eyes to reign in her adrenaline that was finally hitting her. This was it. It was now or never. Finally, Hertha was going to see what skill level she was at compared to the men here.

Was she worthy?

Only the elements and chance could tell with the intermittent winds have occurred since yesterday. She cursed inside her head in vain. Gripping her bow tightly in one hand as she moved forwards with archer sixty-three in front of her nodding to forty-three with approval as he left the slot with used arrows in hand. As the score-keeper told sixty-three to begin, Hertha's hands felt clammy and gripped tighter to her bow as she moved a bit closer to sneak a glance the score-keeper's paper. She could not make out anything. She whipped her eyes back in front of her as contestant sixty-three had two more targets to go before he was done. He had only hit one bulls-eye so far. She breathed in and out quietly preparing herself.

As soon as the stable boy handed sixty-three his used arrows, the score-keeper read from his paper. "Number eighty-three: Hemming Dal. Step forward."

Hertha stepped hesitantly forwards to her false name, and pulled out an arrow from her quiver. "You may begin."

Hertha pulled back the bowstring feeling the soreness of her muscles from yesterday's brutal practice. Wondering if the people behind her were examining her position and critiquing it, she felt a bit self-conscious. Hertha hurriedly shook this thought away. Inhaling, she focused on the targets clearing everything out of her peripheral vision. The people. The arrows being shot. The voices. She said a quick prayer to the gods, while remembering Eydis' voice. 

_I know you will do fine._

She shot and exhaled. 

Bullseye. Dead center.

She quickly grabbed another arrow, while inhaling.

Dead center bullseye. Exhale.

Grabbed another arrow. Inhale.

Dead center bullseye. Exhale.

"Well look at that!" shouted someone from distantly behind. Hertha faltered. 

The arrow still hit the center of the red circle, but on the very edge. It was a rough bullseye.

She swallowed at her dry mouth as she pulled the final arrow aiming for the last target that was close to the ground. Her sore arm drew back with a little shake. She lightly bit the inside of her cheek to focus harder, then audibly inhaled. 

The arrow flew with a warble that made her heart sunk deep with dread. The arrow flew a bit unsteady. A thousand curses flooded her mind. Time slowed to see her eyes leave the arrowhead to the target to see the result.

Bullseye. 

Her eyes went wide. 

She could hear the scratching of the score-keeper's quill as the stable boy swiftly gave her arrows back. She turned to leave as the man going after her nodded to her. "Good shots."

"Thank you." Hertha breathed in a daze to the small compliments she received in line as she slowly went to her tent to let the adrenaline crash. 

-

"That's the last apple you are having. I swear you are going to take all my coins." Ernest huffed gruffly at Hertha before going more further back into his stable. "Big oaf. You are lucky you still can trot." 

Hertha playful stuck her tongue out as Ernest went to sleep in response to her insults. She disposed of the apple core into a bucket as she got out of the giant stable. The remaining stable boys that were not fetching arrows in the first round scurried past Hertha cleaning horses and setting hay next to the animals. She was merely in one out of five makeshift stables for the competitors located on the outskirts of huge city because of the smell. 

It was next day after her turn in the event, there was still more people to go. The turnout was astounding as many people were eager for the challenge of becoming apart of the Warriors Three so much that the first round was extended for one more day. Tomorrow morning would be the announcement of the people going to the second round. Hertha did not know if she was excited or dreading for tomorrow, instead she just focused on today. Somewhat relaxing this afternoon. 

She started her journey to her beloved tent taking the long route admiring the bustling outskirts of the city that was a momentous landmark for the heroes of Asgard. She scooted in further to the marketplace held by a gracious flowing fountain of a beautiful cream marbled statue of Frigga with her palms held up towards the sky with few statues of children playing around her; a moment captured in time as water flowed about. 

Hertha gripped her pockets tight and fiddled with her protection stone around her throat as she took in the scenery of the colorful stands, tempting commodities, vivacious people, and adorable animals that caused a sensory overload for anyone like Hertha to take the time to look at everything. The fresh smells of the market were hard to resist as Hertha forked over a coin to the bakery stand for a fresh loaf of bread. The baker quickly smiled and thanked the disguised woman before another customer caught his attention. The bread was still warm and soft with a fluffy bread filling once Hertha took a bite of the light crust exterior. She hummed in bliss as she made her way back to the tent grounds through waving in and out crowds of the streets. 

Halfway through her bread she could see her cozy dark blue tent as she slipped through the packed tent grounds. _Finally be able to take off this dreadful binding before dinner._

She stopped dead in her tracks spotting a green armored back looking straight at her tent as he stood right in front of it. It was the black-haired prince. 

She darted her eyes around to see if anyone else saw the royal in the tent yards. Surely, she had not missed their reactions if they knew that a royal was within vicinity? Everyone would be in an frenzy if they knew. But no one looked bothered. None seemed to have noticed the prince, even the people who were situated behind her tent did not noticed that Prince Loki was feet away from them as they chatted with their ale. Or perhaps the man sharpening his arrows two tents to the left of her own tent. She was only five rows of tents away from her tent. Was she seeing things?

A man passed in front of her. Once she he passed she looked back at her clothed shelter.

The prince was not there. 

Her paranoia was getting to her. 

She slowly made way, calculating each step. Her necklace subtly buzzed underneath her tunic as she drew closer. This was a routinely thing the past three days as the necklace indicated she was entering her marked area. She spread the protection ashes around the inside of her tent as soon as it was up. Drawing the flap open and examining all her belonging as she stepped into the entrance, a hand urged her forwards. 

The blood seemed to chill on her face, and her legs grew weak. 

The prince saw through the disguise, and now came for vengeance.

"Hurry or they will see me!" a feminine voice angrily whispered behind her. Maybe, no vengeance for now.

She dashed forwards before turning around to see a woman rushing in behind her before turning around looking at the flap of the tent. Three hulking figures holding, what Hertha guessed, were clubs passing the outside of the tent as shadows. 

Both holding their breathe until the figures went away, the woman loudly exhaled. 

She looked at Hertha with uncertainty, and as did Hertha. 

The woman was strikingly gorgeous. Lush wavy hair drew around her as the woman picked out a leaf and started parting down any strands that stood up, as if she was running through a garden or forest from the men. Hair so boldly black with a blue tint to it reminded Hertha of the pitch black skies twinkling with numerous stars she observed the first night away from the village. She could not sleep that night. Clothes consisting of green, gold, and black. Green satin corset that had golden ribbons used for tying with black lace trimming around it proudly displaying the woman's assets. The black skirt was of a lavishing cotton with some pleats that flowed just underneath her ankles that had a side slit where Hertha could see the her pale leg poking out. She could also see sophisticated black leather boots poking underneath as well. The cape was a vibrant dark green that engulfed the woman as it glistened with shine as she swayed in her movement. Hertha was not uncultured. She knew this was most likely a courtesan from the looks of it. 

Hertha looked at the woman's stern face as the woman appeared tense piercing Hertha with her bright doe eyes that conveyed uneasiness. For a moment Hertha was confused before the situation hit her. 

The woman thought Hertha was looking at her body rather than her clothes. The courtesan thought the alleged man in the tent was going to harass her. To take advantage of her. Hertha quickly tried to correct the assumption. 

"Please forgive my rudeness. The luxury of your garments caught me off guard as you can tell from my low quality ones." Hertha sputtered out quickly without thinking how odd the statement was. The streetwalker raised her eyebrow doubtfully looking at Hertha. What would a man know about clothing?

Hertha also noticed the clothing was a bit ripped and slightly rubbed with dirt. The woman was probably jostled around by the narhats that proclaimed to be the three men. 

"Are you hurt?" Asked Hertha. "Do you need assistance?"

The woman apprehensively look at Hertha before looking down to assess the damage. She dusted off her gown before checking her leg. A bruise freshly formed surfacing an angry red circle surrounded by a harsh purple ring. She hissed in pain as she tenderly touched it. Hertha rushed in guiding her to sit down on the straw on the floor that was her bed. 

"Do you need me to guide you to a healer, or your home miss?" Hertha asked.

"Just give me a moment." The smooth voice of the women flowed out as she huffed slowly sitting down. Hertha moved back in whatever space was left in her small tent to give the woman some room. 

Silence as the woman quietly groaned with a bit of pain. 

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"One of the fífl heckled at me in the streets. His friends thought it would be funnier to harass me. Well, I though it would be more funny to slice one of their arms with my dagger before I ran to escape. Now here am I." She said angrily. 

"Such savages." Remarked Hertha underneath her breathe before saying, "Please, take your time to re-cooperate. I wish not cause you anymore uneasiness that you have already endured." 

The woman gave another huff of pain as she soothed her aching neck moving her curtain of hair and cape back to to reveal more bruises shaped where her right shoulder met her neck. It vaguely looked like a hand-mark. Hertha was furious, but tried to remain calm for the sake of the victim. 

"You should go to a healer. I have no problem escorting you, just guide me as I am not familiar with the city." Suggested Hertha.

"I have not much money on me. I would have to sacrifice my dinner, and tomorrow's breakfast if I were to go to the healers. Today was a slow day." The woman replied back in a frustrated voice. "A few moments of rest and I will be good as new."

Hertha knew that was a lie. She could tell that there were mostly like more harsh bruises waiting for the moment to surface later in the day to cause more trouble for the courtesan. What a rough life to live having to pretend to please men, and in return endure such disrespect and assumptions thrown in every direction. This woman seemed tough as she was stunningly beautiful. She seemed to navigate this life quiet well as she seems unaffected by the brutish men's behavior for the most part. Hertha respected the call woman's confidence and self-worth in such situations.

The sporting lady surveyed the archer's tent glazing over the rusty lamp, extra pairs of clothes tucked in the corner with large cotton sack sitting on top, and small wooden stool that seemed to be borrowed unknowingly from the stables. Skipping over the archer, looking at the beat-up quiver and bow, and looking straight at the bulging bag of burlap. Hertha semi-panicked as her wool for bleeding, emergency dried herb seeds to prevent pregnancy, herbs also to prevent her bleeding she obtained from a brothel in town three days ago, dried leaves Eydis gave her as medicine, and the remaining protection ash were stuffed in that bag. Unconsciously, Hertha shift closer to the bag clearing her throat as a distraction. 

"So um-"

"What is that in the corner?"

"Nothing. A simple bag." Hertha sputtered out.

"On the ground." The woman persisted with a suspicious look. She pointed past the bag as Hertha look over to the faint white trail of ash. Hertha could soon see the woman's gaze chasing the trail with eyes widening in alarm realizing it wrapped around the perimeters of the tent. She crept her hand down going to touch the ash, before Hertha immediately stood up feeling her ears drain blood. 

"Stop!" She shouted making the woman whip her head up at her, eyes glaring.

"Why?" She asked accusingly. "What _exactly_ is this?"

"You will ruin my tradition in my family. It is a superstitious practice, really." Hertha rapidly supplied, while nervously laughing.

"Go on..."

"You see, we chop down the strongest looking tree we have on the farm, then burn the wood. We use that ash when we travel putting it around our temporary quarters for protection. If the perimeter of the ash is broken, or tampered it is extremely bad luck." The liar stated, surprising herself with her own made-up story. "I know it is quiet odd, but family traditions are. What can I say?"

The woman flickered her eyes up and down at the liar mulling the information. Secretly, Hertha held her breathe. The black haired beauty shifted in her sitting more casually signaling she bought the story. Subtly, Hertha exhaled. "Farm folk are some of the oddest people I have ever encountered." She laughed causing the competitor's heart to do the smallest flutter to such a lovely sound.

"Strange. I could say the same about city folk."

_This woman is too observant. _Hertha's eyes trailed once more to the bruises wincing at them. As much as the escort was making her uncomfortable with her sharp eyes, she did feel a great deal of pity for the bruised woman. She really did want to help the woman out. To help someone who needed it. That was the reason she was here after all. To help people. To protect Asgard if she actually won this daunting tournament. 

It hit her. 

She could help her out. _The medicine Eydis gave her._

Hesitantly, the archer quickly weighed the effect of her future if she did sacrifice such crucial herbs in her journey. There was not much medicine as Hertha guessed. Eydis could only sneak so much from her parent's storage before getting caught. Although, if hurt it would certainly make the pain and healing more manageable for two days. This was a gamble. 

"I never caught your name."

"That is because I never gave it to you to begin with." Playfully smiled the courtesan crossing her legs as the gown shift softly. "How about your name? If I like it enough, I will tell you mine."

"Hemming Dal."

"Suits you." 

"Huh?"

"Such an odd ridiculous name, for such an odd ridiculous man." She cheekily said giving Hertha a smirk.

"Insulting me in my own tent? To think I was going to give you what little medicine I have." The woman merely looked amused at this revelation. 

"Should I be scared? No matter, I would have gotten it through other means of persuasion." Seamlessly positioning her chest displaying her bosom in a suggestive manner. 

"Persuasion as in using that dagger, you oh so forgot to mention if you still had, for when I am not looking?"

"Smart man. If you keep up I will be highly impressed."

Hertha barked a laugh before grabbing the sack rummaging through the bag, while keeping it away for the eyes of the woman. Gently, taking the delicate leaves out as she crossed the room grabbing the her dagger hidden underneath her extra clothes. The woman's eyes focused on the weapon. 

"Do not fret. Just watch."

Sitting on the ground by the stool she grabbed a little wooden box using the lid as a plate, while the stool as a table. She used the butt of her dagger's handle grinding the leaves. 

"How resourceful." Remarked the woman with intrigue. "You must be knowledgeable in some medicines I assume? Maybe a little seiðr, too?

"Ha! No, I am afraid I am good with medicine practice as I am good with magic. Hopelessly useless at it." Hertha said as she added in a splash of water to the grounded leaves, waiting for the grounds to absorb the water and turn a dark brown. 

"You look like you know what you are doing."

"Only from watching my friend do this numerous times while I visited her working. She is a healer. This medicine was a gift from her." Hertha fondly remarked as she grabbed the lid presenting the mush to the woman. 

"You have a woman waiting for you back home?" The woman asked extending her hand to grab the lid before Hertha took it away from her. 

"Not in that regard. She is my best friend, and only that. So this medicine is very special to me seeing as I will not be seeing her for a long time." Hertha continued. "Meaning if I give you this you need to give me something equally as good for this to be fair."

"Taking advantage of my services, while I am in pain? You are no better than-"

"I do not want your services at all."

"Then what do you want?" The woman irritatingly asked. 

"I want knowledge."

"I am a whore, not a scholar. What can I possibly-"

"I am not asking for you to teach me to read. I am asking for ten simple questions, along with your real name." Hertha said kindly. She felt a bit criminal using tactic, but the opportunity could not present itself better. Knowledge was power. Even if the woman was to outright refuse, Hertha would give her the medicine anyway. She could not leave the woman stranded. "No matter what position a person holds, there is always something valuable to know. A simple exchange."

"Make it one question, and maybe I will give you my name."

"How about five questions, and a guaranteed honest name?"

"How about one question, and I do not kill you." The woman said coldly.

"How about three questions, and you give me the first letter to your name?" Replied Hertha unfazed by the threat. 

There was a long pause before the angry calling lady said anything. 

"Fine. _Only _three."

"With honest detailed answers." Smiled Hertha. Disdainfully nodding, the lady agreed. 

Hertha paused taking in the many questions that lingered in her mind. It was overwhelming to say the least, as many ideas scattered around like hay with the three key questions lying as needles in the middle. What easy information this woman held as ale and women can make important men talk freely, boasting secrets and stories. Finally, a unexpected question popped into her head as her eyes trailed down the woman's clothes. _This is a long shot, but..._

"What is Prince Loki like?"

The woman's face put on a on a fake smile. "What makes you think I, out of all people, know personally about the prince?"

"Well your clothes for one. Since you are so close to the castle, it seems to be no coincidence with those color schemes. Given how luxurious they are, and how the prince probably can obtain notable currency to spoil a woman he likes. Also, your- erm- profession and his many reputations I have heard from taverns, maybe you are a follower of his or a consort of some-"

"You mean his concubine?" She said with a raised brow looking offended. Hertha eyes widen as her question back fired, opening her mouth to say an apology, the lady held up her hand while lightly laughing. "No worries. I only meant to give you a hard time. The prince has been busy lately, so it has been quite some time he has hired me."

"Yet you still have not answered my question."

She merely rolled her eyes with, what other people would take as a flirting smile, Hertha could see the pinched annoyance in that smile. She knew this because she so often had to see Eydis do this in the village to courting men. "Persistent, are we?"

"An honest answer, please."

The woman huffed before leaning back with the support of her arms. Looking that the top of the tent as she formulated her answer. "Well you can mostly discredit what you have heard from those bumbling fools in the taverns. However, they are right in saying that prince does have an appetite." Smiling wickedly, the working girl thought fondly of a dirty memory from what Hertha could tell. 

"Good to know, but I meant personality wise." 

"That is not my fault you weren't specific. Next question." 

"But-"

"Fine, he is similar in behavior to me. Next question."

"Thank you." Hertha gently said. The woman merely sat up and gestured with her hand to hurry up the questioning. Hertha hesitated asking the next question, afraid of hearing the answer, yet forged on. "In all honest, do you like living in the sacred city?"

"Yes." She said instantly. "I must admit, it took time to adjust. Perhaps, I still have not fully adjusted comfortably anywhere, anyhow, but this is still home compared to the other places I have visited. What truly makes it home is the people that truly love me here. Given that there is very very few who do."

Feeling vaguely empathetic to the home statement, Hertha nodded at this with a sad smile. Hertha began to ask her final question, at the same time the black haired beauty interrupted Hertha by moving closer. Much closer.

"May I make a proposition? How about I give you a kiss, with no more insistent questions, and you hand me that medicine? I assure you, it will be worth it." She smiled with such charm it would of worked on the average unsuspecting person. At the same time, Hertha was too worried about the proximity to register it.

"N-no, I just have one final question-"

"Do you not find me attractive enough?"

"Whether or not I find you beautiful is not the point." Hertha said as she scooted away as much as she could before she felt the fabric of the tent on the back of her head while keeping the medicine in her left hand extended away from the lady.

"Ouch. What a way to treat a lady." Mocking a fake hurt on her face. 

"Anyway-"

"Ah, I see. You are to scared too." The lady concluded slowly prowling on her knees closer to the spooked archer with mischief in her eyes. "You have not kiss anyone before, have you farmer man." Stating it, rather than making it a question. 

The next statement flew off the tip of Hertha's tongue before she even had the chance of pulling words back in to processing it. "Well, not a woman of course."

The seductresses smile grew wider. "So you have kissed a man instead?"

"What?" Asked Hertha out of breathe as her heart was bumping rapidly in her chest, yelling at herself in her head for her stupid, stupid mistake. _How could I possible let that slip?_

"Was that a third question I heard?" The call woman asked, smoothly leaning forward while putting her delicate hands on the tense competitor's shoulders. In vain, Hertha tried putting her legs by her chest to create some space between them, but the woman swiftly sat on her legs before she could move them. Hertha felt as if her heart could leap out from her body. Or if her body can snap from how stiff it became, suddenly processing the danger. "No preference in women? How lucky you are to be surrounded by men at the tournament."

"I have no preference. I mean-" Hertha hastly said before stopping herself to carefully word her next sentence. "What I meant is that I have not given thought to who I would pursue. The kiss hardly counted since I was only an adolescent. It was horrid and sloppy, that hardly counts as a kiss. It was just a dare for myself." Instantly, Hertha's face paled as she revealed to much information about kissing a passing farmer's boy heading South many summers ago. How naive she was thinking a mere kiss would out rule her interest in people, rather than just men. So confused and ashamed. She did not even tell Eydis. 

"So you do not know? Have not given the slightest thought who you might prefer to bed on a cold night?" The woman said as she moved her beautiful face a bit closer to Hertha. As soon as Hertha felt the woman's breathe against her face her brain went haywire scrambling to say anything to stop the woman, or prolong whatever was going to happen.

"It has crossed my mind as I looked at a couple men crossing through town, and some woman as well." Hertha confessed shakily. "Not that I would say or do anything. I would never allow myself to go that far. I had better things to do at that moment." Vaguely thinking of the time she caught her self looking at the soft chest from a passing woman bent down picking something that had fallen, she quickly snapped out of her daze running to the forest in horror. It was not illegal to like the same sex, but certainly _not _common in her town. A man and a woman made children. Made heirs for the family name to be passed on. From that day she simply swept her sexuality under a metaphorical rug not wanting to acknowledge it. Or course, she sometimes caught herself dazing or secretly staring at people she found attractive, but she did her best to squander her curiosity. However, here she was with a gorgeous woman wanting to kiss her, in a city where no one knew who Hertha was, with no worries or risk of handling judgement from the nosy people in her village. So much for her repressive tactics. 

"Seems like you have nothing better to do right now." The temptress whispered as she moved her left hand to Hertha's neck, while sliding her right hand to cup the back head of Hertha's head. "Better I occupy the lips of a handsome man."

The woman tilted her head with her eyes closed as she came closer to kissing the archer.

Her soft lips were gentle at first trying to soothe the disguised woman. Meanwhile, Hertha jumped a little and stood rigid for a moment with the shock of the situation. The tenseness, on the other hand, soon dissipated as Hertha started to enjoy the plush soft lips on her mouth.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into the kiss wanting to feel them more. The calling woman was delighted at this, soon kissing eagerly. 

Sounds of smacking lips grew more frequent in sound, Hertha could feel her face warm up, and enjoyed the sensation. Bringing the free right hand she had, she slowly brought it to the soft hair of the woman. Weaving it through the strands above her ear before getting caught in some knots. Deciding to tenderly grip the hair bring the woman's face closer for Hertha to hungrily kiss. She let her needs slip out. 

The courtesan muffled a moan at this, with Hertha feeling a creeping sensation between her legs. 

The courtesan's right hand let go of the back of Hertha's head as she disconnect the kiss to go and nip at Hertha's bottom lip before gently going back to kissing. It felt divine causing a flare of warmth wash over Hertha's body. Then, the woman moved Hertha's right hand to her side opening in the skirt to let the dazed lover feel her soft legs. Hertha's mind went blank driven by pure instinct than filtered actions. Hertha rubbed over the memorizing soft skin before gliding over to grip her hips, then maneuvering to under grab her backside. She felt the woman's left hand go to the bottom of her neck starting to trail down the sternum-

_The binding!_

Hertha frighteningly shoved the woman off of her hoping the lady did not feel the top of the binding. 

The woman quickly got up. Hertha felt her left hand empty. The women smirked at her as she held the lid of mashed medicine with triumph. 

Hertha did not realized she was out of breathe as the lady moved toward the flap of her tent and she addressed her. "Nice to have enjoyed your company this late afternoon, but I do have to go back home. Such delicious lips to have kissed." She opened the flap and stepped out, still holding it before before shooting a look over her shoulder. "The first letter to my name is L."

Hertha could see a glimpse of the shimmering green cape glide to the left before the flap fell, ending the interaction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments! Please feed your author. I wanna know thoughts.
> 
> Narhat= Fool's hat. Someone so dumb they are as stupid as a fool's hat
> 
> Fífl= idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Love comments!


End file.
